


Spring

by MA3R00N



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acceptance, Longing, M/M, Moving On, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA3R00N/pseuds/MA3R00N
Summary: It was during spring when Atsumu decided to let Hinata have his perfect day.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 41
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	Spring

There was something about the spring where Atsumu felt like he was dreaming. It was a quiet April for him as he waited for someone at the park, the cherry blossoms falling down around the sidewalks. He leaned his back against the metal pole at the bus stop, his blonde hair dusted his eyes with a slight blush on his cheeks when he heard someone call out his name. 

"Yer late Shoyo…." He cheekily grinned, trying to hide his blush from his friend. 

Hinata Shoyo dawned an oversized white hoodie with some denim jeans, the guy rushed in to catch up to his blonde friend who looked like he might strangle him because he was late. He huffed a bit, trying to catch his breath, "I… I… woke up… late and got into some trouble… ha…" 

In a matter of seconds, Atsumu whipped his head to his crouching friend and immediately went to him even if they were meters apart. Atsumu copied Hinata's position and crouched as well, he checked if Hinata had any injuries or anything tending to. 

"I don't see any injuries or anythin' like that… what kind of trouble did ya run into?" Atsumu looked carefully at the small dirt stan at the bottom of Hinata's sweater, he waited for Hinata's reaction as he continued to look for other dirt and smudges. "I accidentally bumped into a guy and fell on the pavement, don't worry the guy apologized." Hinata chuckled, Atsumu narrowed his eyes and propped his friend up. 

Hinata thanked him for the help as they sat at the wooden bench of the bus stop. Atsumu rested himself on the bench, clenching his backpack on his lap, waiting for Hinata to start a conversation. His half-lidded brown eyes rested on the falling cherry blossom petals, it felt like he was missing something, maybe he forgot to get some food from Osamu that must be it. 

His sneakers rested on the cement ground with the thoughts that were running through his head while he waited for his friend to say something and thankfully, he did. 

"Atsumu?" 

"Hm?" 

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Hinata asked him, Atsumu turned his head to the person next to him. 

His left hand was near to Hinata's right, should he do it? Atsumu shook his head, retracted his hand, and took a deep breath before answering Hinata's question. 

"Yes, I do…" Atsumu paused, "Ya know the feeling where when you see something and ya just know that it's perfect for ya like when 'Samu makes an onigiri that ya know it's going to be delicious… that's what I imagined it will be…" 

Hinata let out a sound of awe, "You sound like you already experienced it Atsumu-san!" 

'It's because I already did' "Y'know me, ever the poet!" Atsumu grinned back, though Hinata noticed the small strain in his lips when he did which made him freeze a bit. Atsumu looked ahead from his original position, "Why did you suddenly ask me that Shoyo?" 

"I don't know, it just suddenly came up in my mind... I was just curious about what you thought of it." Hinata swung his legs a bit from the bench, it was a curious sight, to say the least, that made Atsumu wonder once more.

What made Hinata ask that question? 

Atsumu sighed before standing up, seeing that the bus was almost there. He looked back at his oddly silent friend before letting out a hand, "You'll know it once ya feel it and once you do, don't miss your chance…" 

Hinata let out a laugh before grabbing his hand as they walked inside the bus, "Will do!" 

'...unlike me, who already lost it'

It was a spring day when they were at the bus stop but something in Atsumu's heartfelt like he was already experiencing winter. 

Atsumu remembered meeting Hinata Shoyo on a summer day a few months ago or was it years? Time felt different oddly enough in Atsumu's mind…

All he remembered was that it was in the summer where he was out shopping with Suna and Osamu. The pair left him to carry the baskets full of foods and ingredients, Atsumu grumbled at his current predicament. 

They were in the supermarket, Atsumu could hear several noises in the background yet all he could hear was his inner cursing of his companions who left him with the shopping cart. He mentally slapped himself for coming with them since he knew that they would just use him as an errand boy. 

Nonetheless, he decided that he'll do his own shopping as well and walked around the stocked shelves full of food. He let his eyes wander around with nothing particular wanting in mind. 

Atsumu soon was in the sweets sections. 

Frankly, he didn't even know why he decided to go through this aisle. Being a volleyball player, he was advised to have a healthy diet but there were times when you can't really contain a craving for unhealthy foods, especially when there's an abundant supply in his fridge of pudding. 

He stretched his neck a little before looking at the package of small chocolates, he reluctantly grabbed it before dropping it as it was placed in the cart when suddenly being bumped into by someone behind him. 

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I didn't see where I was going!!" A panicking voice started apologizing profusely, "Are you alright?!" The guy suddenly panicked when he saw the dark look that rested on Atsumu's face as he was bent against the railing of the shopping cart. 

Atsumu looked back to see who was the one who bumped into him, he felt like cracking his knuckles at whoever made his trip in the grocery worse. 

He turned around and paused. It hit him like a tennis racket, there wasn't much impact but there was still an impact. Something hot crept up from his neck and possibly his cheeks, words felt like they were stuck in his throat. 

The guy in front of him was gorgeous, he had unruly orange hair with the kindest of brown eyes. Atsumu's eyes dawned at the grocery basket that the guy had, it held many foods where it ranges from rice to sugar with the slight sight of milk which made Atsumu laugh to himself a bit since he was noticeably shorter than most people Atsumu knew and yet seemingly had so much energy. 

Atsumu paused for a moment where he saw that the person also dropped something on the floor where he crouched down to be nice after looking like he was about to murder the person who bumped into. 

He picked up a bag of marshmallows and handed it out to him with a small smile. It was funny the escalation of events in his honest opinion but his head was like it was in a wonderland where it was all sugar and sweet, it was just like the orange's smile. 

It was sweet yet also bitter at the same time. 

Orange hesitantly reached out to him to grab his dropped bag of sweets and hesitantly thanked him for it. "I'm sorry for bumping into you, I was trying to reach the same bags of chocolate you also wanted hahaha…" He chuckled at the end, which Atsumu calmed too. It was nice. 

Shaking his head a bit, he turned around and surprised the stranger as Atsumu grabbed another pack of chocolates and handed it to him. Atsumu chuckled back at the look on his face, "Take this as an apology, I probably scared ya. My face does that sometimes." 

Atsumu watched the stranger laugh before placing down his basket to outstretched his hand, "I'm Hinata Shouyo! Do you wanna continue shopping with me? I'm sort of lonely…" 

"Sure, my idiot brother left me… that prick, how could he leave his own brother?!" Atsumu exclaimed, Hinata laughed at his remark as they walked out of the candy aisle. 

It was then where they created their own world where it was Atsumu and Hinata, together with doing whatever they want, no matter how stupid it would be. 

The world was quiet for the both of them, the only noises were their constant talks and shout with Atsumu's ever agonizing thoughts as he wondered if Hinata had it like him. Were his thoughts always so loud that sometimes you forget they were only inside his head? Did they disrupt you from thinking anything else except for that special someone? Or was it just Atsumu Miya? The person who thought they only needed to think for themselves? Was it just him? 

He felt light-headed. The couch was the place for him to rest, after a grueling day of volleyball, the couch was practically heaven for him as he rested his head on the armrest. It was soft. He closed his eyes, allowing his thoughts to manifest for once. 

What was a perfect day for Miya Atsumu? 

It would be a day during spring, him resting on a picnic blanket in the middle of a grassy field under a cherry blossom tree as he watches the cherry blossoms fall down around him. Osamu and Suna would be there, probably bringing the food while Aran and Kita would relax with him.

The cherry blossoms would probably blow away if he decides to play volleyball with them. He wonders if volleyball would be fun if they do, the weather must be fun to play in because it was cool and the wind won't ruin too much so maybe it would help his perfect day, they would play some volleyball and eat right after. 

Atsumu would eat some of Osamu's onigiri and have a taste of Suna's juice while Kita helped bring some of the ingredients as Aran helped cook it before they went to the field. They would talk about whatever was going in their little lives, what the world felt like to them as they reached for the stars. 

Soon, he imagined the rest of his friend would come and join him in the day. They would eat and chat as they decided to play volleyball right afterward, not caring that it might upset their stomach… it was going to be a perfect day after all.

After they play and the sun decides to set, he would drag Hinata under the tree together as they rest under where they talk about the stars in the deep sky where Atsumu would just admire the time that was slowly running out. 

Atsumu would reach out his hand and stand up so that Hinata could also stand. Hinata would wonder why Atsumu was looking at him with dazed eyes and Atsumu would lean it, closing the distance between them and be able to say thank you.

Thank you for the perfect day, then Atsumu opened his eyes. 

He sniffed the air and looked at the kitchen where he saw Osamu come out with some fatty tuna on a plate. He watched as Osamu placed the plate on their dining table, the grey-haired man raised his eyebrows and stared at his brother, pointing at the plate that was at the center. 

"Made some food for you, get off yer ass, and eat something." 

Atsumu scoffed, standing up from the couch and stretched a bit. He walked towards the dining table and sat across from his twin, grabbing a small plate so he could eat his tune as well as some chopsticks. 

"Mind tellin' me what got ya down in the dumps?" Osamu asked him, taking a bite of the tuna as well. Atsumu shrugged before taking a bite in his as well, Osamu narrowed his eyes. 

Wiping the excess rice on his face, Osamu slowly grabbed another piece of the food. "I can tell something happened, you're usually talkin' shit about something whether it's me or someone we know…" Osamu paused, finally taking a good look at Atsumu who seemed to become quieter. "Is it something that Suna did?" No answer, "Kita?" No answer either. "Aran?" Osamu continued to pry, before realizing there was someone who was able to make the loud Atsumu as quiet as a rock. "Was it Shouyo?" Atsumu let out a small laugh, which made Osamu let out a breath. 

"Why don't ya just tell him how you feel? You are perfectly capable of saying yer thoughts outright so what's so different about this time?"

Atsumu paused, his chopsticks stopped when he was about to get another piece. What exactly was stopping him from confessing? That was something that Atsumu never thought about.

"I don't know, never thought about it." 

That was the truth, Atsumu really didn't think about it. Maybe it was because he was satisfied with the time he had with him, his feelings seemed to be irrelevant when he was with him because Hinata made his days feel like it was just them. 

Osamu rolled his eyes at his brother's response, watching him eat another piece of meat. "Then when are ya goin' to think about it? I know ya can't hold yer feelings forever…?" The last part of his statement was a question for himself more than anything, Atsumu was stubborn when it comes to his life choices. 

Atsumu continued to be silent, just eating his favorite food while Osamu continued to pry. Osamu decided enough was enough, he stood up from his chair which Atsumu looked up in curiosity and went inside the kitchen. 

Atsumu raised his eyebrows at his actions but continued eating nonetheless, what was he doing? Osamu usually didn't insert himself in Atsumu's problems most of the time. 

Atsumu's problems always seemed to be larger than his, was it because Osamu doesn't express his issues that often? That can be the case, maybe it's because it hits Astumu's feelings where it took a large part of him, Miya Atsumu always factored his feelings into account but this time, he didn't. He was already happy with just being NEXT to Hinata Shoyo, who cares about his feelings? It was already alright, why does he need to say anything? 

Heartbreak is inevitable anyway. 

Osamu came back with a small lunchbox that was wrapped in a blue cloth, he set it in front of Atsumu who gave him a questioning look. "I was making some onigiri for later and I made too much so maybe take this opportunity and give it to Shoyo when ya have the chance."

Atsumu stared at the package in front of him, not noticing Osamu moving next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"If you ever decide to fess up and tell him your feelings, I'll be there and support you. If you don't, the same thing, just don't keep things to yourself okay?" He comforted his brother and left the room, leaving Atsumu alone in the dining area. 

Atsumu leaned his forehead on top of his palms as he rested his elbows on the wooden table. Something trickled down his cheeks, why is it so hard to say to someone that they were special? That they were the light of your lives and you don't know what to do without them? How? Just… how? 

How can he say it when the person it was directed wasn't even in love with him? He didn't have the softness that Atsumu would have when he looked at him, he never had to hide his blush when he found something adorable or made him fall harder. He didn't have the enthusiasm for being with him so clearly, he wasn't in love with Miya Atsumu, Atsumu told himself.

Hinata Shoyo wasn't in love with Miya Atsumu. 

It was so obvious so why does it still hurt? Falling in love shouldn't be this hard, it shouldn't so Atsumu begged, just for once… let Atsumu have his perfect day. 

Atsumu walked towards the playground that Hinata told him to meet, the leaves fell around him as he walked on the stone pavement. It was quiet, he noticed, the air was cool and seemingly there was no one around. 

It was just him and an onigiri box. The feeling was oddly… comforting, it was comforting in a way that it was just him and his thoughts once more, his thoughts seemed to be his only friend. It was always there, whether it was good or bad, it helped him in his worst moments but placed him there as well. 

His thoughts were something that he can never let go of, whether it was hurting him or not.

The wind started to take flight as his hair started to be ruffled from the sudden gust as he turned and tucked the onigiri box behind. He stopped for a moment from walking and he stood to look at the side and he saw him. 

Hinata Shouyo laughed as he threw a ball to a child. Luckily, the child was able to catch up and let out a small grin, they continued to pass it around, seemingly doing a drill as the other children watched in awe at the orange hair boy successfully being able to pass to their friend smoothly. 

Atsumu let out a small smile, clearly enjoying the moment. It was an endearing sight to be completely honest, nonetheless, Atsumu walked up to the small crowd that Hinata was attracting and stood at the back, not wanting to block the kids' view of the small drill. 

Hinata let out a small laugh when he and the small kid were able to continually be able to pass the volleyball. He looked to his side and saw Atsumu had a similar smile as well as he stood at the back, Hinata waved before receiving the ball once more. Atsumu's smile grew bigger at the gesture, he shook his head before heading off to the swings to wait for Hinata to finish playing with the kids. 

He rested himself on the metal surface of the swing, the onigiri was held tightly by his left hand as it hung from the railing of the swings though he didn't necessarily hold the metal. His phone rested in his pocket but he didn't bother getting it because Hinata approached him, a bit sweaty from the activity he just did. 

"The kids like ya, Shoyo, can't say the same for me. Osamu doesn't even trust me to play with my cousins…" Atsumu huffed but chuckled nonetheless, Hinata joined in the laughs. It became quiet for a bit, Atsumu felt oddly relaxed at the feeling. The circumstances didn't seem awkward or forced, it was comfortable like you were lying comfortably on your bed after a long day of work. Hinata swung his feet on the swings, trying to distract himself from something. 

Atsumu let out a breath and called out his companion's name, he quickly presented him with the onigiri box that Osamu made. Hinata looked at him with a bewildered expression on his face, "What's this?" 

"Osamu made too much food, I wanted to give ya some, that's why I called ya here," Atsumu admitted to him, he watched Hinata hurriedly grab the box from him and unwrapped the cloth to open the black metal container. 

Hinata quickly thanked him and took a bite out of the onigiri. Atsumu decided to look away so his friend could enjoy the food and not look like a creep. It was a nice day, he once again noted as the air suddenly decided to make things colder for him as a gust again made him shiver. He watched the bright green leaves fall off its branches, he closed his eyes allowing himself to be immersed. 

This was the reason why he didn't want to say his feelings… this was perfect as it is. There was no need to involve his feelings, it was alright with him just being there and supporting Hinata without anything to be complicated. He was already satisfied with the days that passed by with the person he met in the grocery store and he was already satisfied with everything. 

He was alright only being his friend, even if his heart breaks every moment without him. 

It was quiet but as always, his thoughts were the loudest. 

Atsumu opened his eyes to see a black-haired boy standing near the monkey bars. The kids that Hinata was playing with earlier stared at the tall boy who's back faced in front of them so he couldn't see the face of the guy. He leaned his head to the side before noticing his friend stand up when a cry suddenly emerged. Atsumu's eyes widened when he saw a kid cry and noted that it happened in front of the mysterious guy. 

Atsumu didn't know what to do and observed what Hinata did. Thankfully, the guy knows how to deal with kids. He walked behind Hinata as they approached the scene that happened with Hinata rushed to the crying kid and started comforting it while Atsumu approached the guy with black-haired and noticed the small glare that rested on his face. He sighed and stuffed his hand in his pocket. 

"What did ya do?" Atsumu interrogated him, the guy held a surprised expression on his face though his glare was a bit present. He watched the person develop a small pout and looked away as he mumbled something, which made Atsumu raise his eyebrows.

"Mind sayin' that again?" 

He says his shoulders slouch even more but it seems relaxed, "...the kid wanted to borrow my volleyball, and when I said no, he started crying." 

Atsumu let out a chuckle which surprised the guy who didn't expect to see Atsumu laugh at the reasoning for making an innocent kid cry. 

"Shoyo, mind lending yer ball to the kid? Apparently, the kid wants to play." Atsumu told him with now, a bored look on his face which surprised Shoyo with how calm Atsumu was being and gladly allowed for his ball to be borrowed to the kids which made Atsumu smile a bit as he heard laughs coming from the kids who enjoyed the fact they were able to play again. 

Hinata walked up to both of them and paused for a bit, realizing who the stranger was. 

"You again?!" Hinata suddenly exclaimed, earning a confused look from both Atsumu and the stranger. 

Thankfully, it was the stranger who decided to speak first, "um… do I know you?" 

Hinata had wide eyes before grabbing the guy's collar which surprised Atsumu. 

"I was the guy who accidentally bumped into you and tripped!" Hinata revealed, Atsumu narrowed his eyes at the information, so this was the guy who beat up Shoyo? 

The guy's face suddenly became blanched, "Well I'm sorry! I didn't mean… to punch you are anything.." 

He was being sincere, Atsumu noted. The blonde bit the inside of his cheek when he realized that and side-eyed Hinata to see his reaction… which made something in Atsumu crack a bit.

Hinata let go of his collar, surprised by his apology. They just stared at each other for a while, clearly not used to being in this type of situation with Atsumu feeling out of place. He shook his head before pretending he received a text, "Shoyo I have to go, Osamu needs me for something. Mind sharing the food with this guy, it seems like he needs it." 

Atsumu smiled and walked away from the group which made Hinata look at him with a surprised reaction but nonetheless and said his goodbyes… letting Atsumu fade in the distance. Hinata snapped out of his trance and walked back to the swings so he could grab the onigiri box, he looked at the metal box for a moment and let out a small smile. 

Sure, he can share with the boy with the nasty glare.

The festival was colorful, Atsumu walked around the different stalls dawning a red yukata with a white kitsune mask that had red accents. Oddly enough, he wasn't that cold, though the wind decided to be a bitch sometimes and became colder making it harder for him to walk sometimes. The place where the festival was being held was large with wide walkaways to go around the stalls that held several food and games, it was nice. Atsumu walked up to a game stall where it was hit the target with some darts. 

There was something that made Atsumu smile about the simpleness of playing games, sure playing volleyball was technically playing a game but regardless, it was something that he doesn't often get to experience once in a while where he just has fun… no petty rivalries, complicated plays, etc. It was just hitting targets with some darts and getting a bag of marbles or something like that.

The tender looked at the blonde boy with a curious look, waiting to see if he was going to play or not, Atsumu looked down at the small sign that the stall had to see how much the game cost and gave the person the desired amount to play. Atsumu quickly thanked the tender for allowing him to play and grabbed the darts that were offered to him. 

Atsumu sighed, grabbing a dart in the pieces that were offered to him and threw one to the middle target. It was just a bit off from the middle, Atsumu decided to go for another one try since he was given 5. 

It was missed as well, he did it again, then again, and again till he held one last dart. He scratched the back of his head, it was his last try. 

'I should probably get this over with,' Atsumu thought, eyeing the red target as he held the dart between his thumb and forefinger. He closed his left eye so he could focus on the target, he was about to throw it when he heard a familiar voice. 

"KAGEYAMA~!" A bright voice yelled out behind him, Atsumu paused as his arms fell to his side. His hand that held the dart rested on the counter, he didn't dare to look back, he slowly placed on his mask so they wouldn't notice him. Assuming they were right behind him, Atsumu started at the dart on his hand through the mask. 

Atsumu tilted his head a bit to seem less suspicious, yet he still got to overhear their conversation. 

"Dumbass! Don't just go running around when it's clearly crowded!" Another familiar voice scolded Hinata, Atsumu's group on the dart loosened when he heard the voice. Hinata let out a laugh, "I'm not even far away from you! I want to buy some pork buns, come on!" 

Atsumu let go of his grip on the dart and finally looked behind his shoulder. Just to see Kageyama and Hinata holding hands, no one could see Atsumu's expression at the time since he was under the mask. He just stood there for a few more seconds before looking away, letting Hinata and Kageyama get lost in the crowd, grabbing the dart once more, he allowed himself to throw the dart with the mask on. 

Safe to say, he didn't miss the target. 

Atsumu thanked the clerk for allowing him to play and got his prize. He placed it inside his pocket and left the stall to take a short walk where Atsumu found a dreaded fact about himself. 

It was that he hated large crowds sometimes, especially when he was alone. There was something sad about being alone in a sea of people, it was just you that made it sad though no one could tell if Atsumu was really much upset under his mask. Curious but not much willing to pry into someone's personal life. 

He walked in the middle of the flashing lights, hiding his hands inside his sleeves. It was loud but quiet at the same time, it was loud in a way that he was surrounded by masses of people but quiet that it was just him. 

Miya Atsumu was always loud, blunt, and sometimes stupid. Something very apparent when you first get to know him, it was always his passion and personality that got him noticed. Everyone greatly admired the setter for it but sometimes, that wasn't enough, to Atsumu at least, he always wanted to get better, be a better version of himself, a version that will get himself noticed even more. 

It was a steady journey and maybe he was doing things right, maybe his future was set in stone and he just didn't realize it. If that was the case, what was slowing him down? What kept on telling him he wasn't ready to explore his horizons? What was stopping him? 

That was then he realized and looked to his left. Under his mask, he looked behind some stalls and saw them, Kageyama and Hinata, when he realized something. It was a thought that crossed his mind before but it was more apparent now… 

Atsumu felt something sting his eyes when he ran. For once in his life, he truly didn't care. He didn't care if he couldn't get his perfect day, he didn't care if won't be able to rest under a cherry tree in the middle of a field, he didn't care if he couldn't get that weather where the winds didn't want to be mean to him; 

He didn't care if he won't be able to say thank you to Hinata Shoyo.

Atsumu continued running, time seemed to go slower without much reasoning. He just ran until he did bump into someone, he let out several breaths before looking back to apologize to who he ran into and left. 

He didn't notice the black colored eyes staring at him as he ran once more, maybe it was for the best that he ran now because he'll be coming back later because Atsumu finally came to terms with his realization then… 

'Why does it still hurt?' Atsumu thought as he rested on the grassland of a hill he stopped after he did his daring escape. He slowly removed his mask and let it rest on the ground with him, his yukata crinkled on the land while he looked up to the sky. For once in his life, maybe, just maybe… he was ready to let go. 

Autumn was a season that Atsumu wished to forget. 

Although Atsumu disliked the season that followed, there was something about Autumn that made him feel things that he would most likely band his head about if he felt them again. Spring was his favorite season, he can still remember the feeling of the cherry petals landing on his face while he ate some food in the park with his friends. 

Autumn gave him similar feelings but there was always a sad lining on the season. It was always a repetitive feeling that he felt that whenever the season came about, Atsumu always seemed to be wanting to stay indoors or resting under a tree that was losing its leaves through the seasons while he listened to some sad music from whatever playlist Suna has on his phone.

Fortunately for him, he was able to find a large tree in the middle of the park where he can get some downtime for himself. 'It was warm,' Atsumu noted, his back leaned against the bark of the tree that was resting on. His eyes were half-lidded, being slightly drowsy since he was close to falling asleep. Atsumu watched as the orange leaves fell on the bright green grass of the park, he felt calm, it reminded him of spring but something was missing. 

'Or someone....' 

"Ya know it's not healthy for a person to keep their feelings to himself." A stern voice informed him, Atsumu heard some grass crinkling next to him, he kept his silence with his half-lidded eyes. "Something tells me that you've been doing it for quite a while," Atsumu slowly opened his eyes to tilt his head a bit so he can look to his side. He had a small smile on his face even though his friend knew that he was right. 

"Fate really has its ways," Atsumu replied, looking at the bottle of juice that the other held in their hand. "Kita-san, when did you realize Aran was the one?" 

Kita Shinsuke gave him a confused look, "What brought that up?" 

Atsumu simply gave him a shrug and looked in a certain direction. "It's something that's been in my mind for a while…" 

"You've been thinking about my love life?" Kita teased, though he was still genuinely curious about what brought that up. Atsumu rolled his eyes before stopping when he heard Kita continue, "I knew when Aran was the one the immediate moment I met his eyes." 

"The feeling was like resting on the soft sand at a beach far away from here, it was relaxing to the least, then it hit me like some ocean waves that… I don't even know this guy yet I feel at ease in his presence." Kita explained to him, Atsumu stayed silent. 

The blonde continued in another direction. "Even after getting to know Aran, I still felt that warm beach breeze whenever I'm around him and once we were close enough, that was when I knew… I was in love with him and wished to spend the rest of my life with him so I–" 

"–confessed yer feelings to him and decide to reign hell on my life by tag teaming." Atsumu interjected which made Kita laugh for a moment, 'that's one way to put it.' The latter thought, not scolding Atsumu at all for the jab before looking back to his friend who monetarily stood up to look around the large grassy park. "I'm still curious," Atsumu looked back to see Kita's pondering face. "Why did you suddenly ask that? Did something happen in yer love life–? Wait– don't tell me you confessed to Shoyo-kun?!"

Atsumu gave him a bewildered look of disbelief, if he wasn't a state of shock, he would slow clap Kita for thinking so highly of Atsumu that he thinks that the blonde is capable of confessing his feelings to the most comparable thing to the literal sun. Kita''s eyebrows were raised, wanting Atsumu to answer his possible suspicions. 

Atsumu blinked and shook his head, ignoring Kita for now. He looked forward to getting a glimpse of a pair that was possibly matched because of him, he narrowed his eyes to a tired Shouyo leaning against someone's shoulder. It was easy to guess in Atsumu's eye who it was, the glaring black hair gave it away. 

"I don't plan to confess to him any time soon actually." Atsumu expressed his thoughts that he had for the past few months already, "I'm just tryin' to accept that he'll never see me in the way that I see him." 

Atsumu's eyes softened when he said that, it was painful. 

His feelings were heavy, it was like carrying weights while walking up a set of steep stairs. He always like he was drowning in them if he was thinking too deep into it, they were simple but had so much meaning that made Atsumu want to remove them from hurting his heart even more yet the reason who made his heart feel like it's tearing apart was the same one who made him feel like he was resting on a sea of petals that had the sweetest scent that left the softest feelings. 

Was it worth the pain? No, obviously not but it didn't stop him from falling in love. That feeling that made him feel confused about everything, he should've just accepted that he was completely and utterly in love that will never be reciprocated. 

Kageyama was lucky. 

That's what Atsumu always thought when the guy passed through his head, weirdly enough, Atsumu wasn't mad. He was happy, he was happy that Hinata found someone who loves him as much as he does, he was happy that Hinata didn't have to experience the same pain that he's feeling, he was happy that Hinata was able to fall in love with who was right, perfectly perfect for him that Atsumu couldn't be mad. 

Atsumu decided a long time ago that it was time to move on but he was still in love, he was attached, he still felt Spring's song however it was almost winter and he needed to get used to the cold. 

"Is that why ya set him up with Kageyama?" Kita asked him, Atumu set back down and rested next to Kita once more against the bark of the tree. Atsumu smiled and nodded, Kita noticed the sad undertones to that action and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I have no opinion on the actions ya take but just know, I'm happy for ya. No matter what happens, I'm happy for ya." 

Atsumu smiled before closing his eyes, he was happy too. 

"Cheers!" 

Atsumu was snapped out of his thoughts when suddenly everyone started exclaiming that one word. Atsumu took a sip in his soda and quietly sat in the corner of the room as everyone started congratulating the newly announced couple, he ran a hand through his hair when he saw his brother looking at him with a worried expression. He shook his head at the gesture and quietly left the room. 

He went outside with his drink, he let out a breath that was seen due to the coldness of the air. The few cars that were being used this late into the night somehow relaxed Atsumu, simply staring into space. 

"Atsumu?" 

"Hm?" He felt some deja vu when he replied. "Is there anything wrong, Shoyo?" The orange let out a laugh when he heard that question, he slowly placed himself next to Atsumu. 

The blonde noticed that Hinata only had a jacket on when he looked at his friend. 

"Well?" 

Hinata shrugged, "I just saw you walk out of the party, I was worried if something was bothering so I came to check." 

Atsumu looked at him with solemn eyes, if only he knew. He let out a chuckle before flinging his arm around Hinata's neck which the latter let out a surprised noise at, "Kageyama-kun won't like it when he finds out that his boyfriend is checking on another guy." Atsumu teased, with a smirk on his face that made Hinata blush a little. 

"He won't mind," Hinata mumbled, "Especially if the guy who I'm checking up on is the one who got us together." 

"Oh really?"

Hinata let out a laugh, "Of course! I and Kageyama wouldn't be as close as we are now if you haven't told me to share Osamu's onigiri with him." 

Atsumu slowly blinked at that, he chuckled before sipping his drink. "Ahh, don't give me that much credit. I just knew that the guy was probably into ya so I just gave him a little push," a small smile slowly appeared on his face, "I wonder how that turned out." 

"I really wonder~" Hinata laughed once more, "In all seriousness, I'm really thankful that you hooked me up there. You'll be my best man if I ever get married!" Hinata exclaimed, Atsumu nodded, his smile ever so present on his face. 

Miya Atsumu's world was slowly changing and he didn't dare to change it.

A sudden buzzed erupted from Hinata's pocket, the owner opened his smartphone before a panicked look appeared on his face as he faced Atsumu once more. "Kageyama challenged Tsukishima to a drinking match! I have to go see thisー! Atsumu, are you alright being by yourself?" Hinata asked before he left, Atsumu let out a laugh and nodded. Hinata laughed and went back inside. 

Atsumu eventually did decide to come back to the event until he bumped into someone, spilling his drink. 

He looked to see a pair of black eyes and black wavy hair. 

"I'm sorry!" Atsumu apologized, crouching down to grab the wasted soda can. "I didn't realize ya were there." 

The stranger gave him a dead look, Atsumu not really knowing what to say since the guy had a face mask on. There was an awkward silence after that, both parties not knowing what to say (that's what Atsumu thought) before the stranger grabbed something from his pockets and pulled out a wallet. 

Atsumu's eyes widened at the gesture that the stranger made and it grew even wider by the same stranger's next few words. 

"I'm going to buy you a new soda, come with me." The stranger said, looking at the direction of the restaurant that Atsumu was standing in front of, "I'm Sakusa Kiyoomi by the way." 

All Atsumu could do was nod, he didn't even know what to do when Sakusa started walking away to buy the drink. Sakusa realized this and looked back, "Are you coming or what?" 

"What?" Atsumu let out, getting out of a trance. Before shaking his head when he realized what situation he was in, "I'm coming, I'm coming… I'm Miya Atsumu if you wanted to know…" Thankfully, all Sakusa did was nod and continued walking to the entrance. 

It was during winter where he fell in love once more and was able to find his perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Haikyuu Angst Week 2020! Slightly based on Your Lie in April so I hope you like it :)


End file.
